


Холодно/Горячо

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NO BETA WE ARE IN THE HORNY JAIL, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Vacation, don't look at me plz, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: "Ну вы там как ВЕСЕЛИТЕСЬ?"Если бы Лука не знал Вадида так хорошо, то решил бы (особенно с учетом нынешних обстоятельств в виде храпящего Марцина), что тот его подъебывает.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Холодно/Горячо

**Author's Note:**

> ставь лайк, если тоже думал про это все, глядя их сторис с (не)совместного отдыха  
> мне было физически необходимо это написать
> 
> Т. с любовью <3

Разбудил его холод.

_ Это — кондей _ , подумал Лука. Не открывая глаз, протянул руку, чтобы натянуть обратно сползшее с себя одеяло... и обнаружил, что одеяла-то и нет.

Пришлось перевернуться набок, потому что обнаружил он себя еще на самом краю кровати — если бы пододвинулся рефлекторно еще в сторону, то очутился бы на полу и это было бы не лучшим пробуждением. И только после этого Лука открыл глаза.

Марцин не только единолично присвоил себе их одеяло (ладно его одеяло, потому что это была кровать Марцина - они сняли номер с двумя кроватями, зная, что все равно закончат вечер в одной), но еще и завернулся в него как гусеничка в кокон.

Ничего удивительного — Марцин был тем еще мерзляком, а кондей ночью дул на полную, как и днем. Надо было поставить его вечером на автоматический режим, тогда бы в номере не был бы такой ледник, но у Луки это из головы напрочь вылетело. Честно говоря, когда они вернулись после ужина в номер, то мысли о том, что надо поменять режим кондея, были последними бы, что пришли к нему в голову. У него там вообще было максимально пусто из-за Марцина и его поцелуев, Марцина и его рук, которые вполне себе уверенно ласкали Луку...

Поэтому крайне обидно было вернуться в спальню из душа и обнаружить, что Янкос — заснул.

(вставьте сюда тысячу и одну шутку про то, что старость — на радость).

С другой стороны, ничего удивительного: они исходили почти весь Дубровник за день, Марцин все горился, что им улетать завтра вечером, потому что ему хотелось побывать везде. Его энергии и восторженности хватало за двоих и Лука все силился вспомнить, когда видел его таким последний раз, но не мог никак вспомнить. Марцин не пытался больше быть самым старшим в команде, он просто был самим собой и Лука по этому Янкосу из 2018го года, как выяснилось, чертовски успел соскучиться. И невзирая на свою собственную усталость — Лука был выносливым и сильным, но пеших походов за эту одну эту неделю было куда больше, чем за прошедшие полгода — Лука был совершенно счастлив тому, что им все же удалось пересечься перед Берлином и провести немного времени только вдвоем. Пусть даже это время вдвоем и было посвящено большей частью блужданию по узким дубровским улочкам, но оно было им необходимо.

И конечно же они оба прекрасно знали, как проведут часть ночи, после того, как вернутся в номер. И конечно же именно поэтому к Луке словно вернулось второе дыхание, а Марцина сморило сном.

Будить его было бы совершенно бесчеловечно, оставалось только посмеяться над собой, хотя Лука держал в голове, что до самолета у них с утра будет еще часов семь и это даже лучше, если бы им удалось заняться сексом прямо сейчас, так что он решил, что его все устраивает.

"Ну вы там как ВЕСЕЛИТЕСЬ?"

Если бы он не знал Вадида так хорошо, то решил бы (особенно с учетом нынешних обстоятельств в виде храпящего Марцина), что тот его подъебывает, но Вадид был одним из двух человек, что знали, что они с Марцином решили пересечься в конце каникул. Вторым был, понятное дело, Мики.

Собственно, они были единственными, кто вообще теперь про них знал. Вадид вообще считал, что встречаться они начали только благодаря его влиянию (ну нет) и считал это своим главным (на самом деле во всем была виновата Зубровка, развязавшая язык Янкосу после финала их весеннего сплита) достижением.

Подумав, немного, Лука скинул Вадиду фото мирно спящего на кровати Янкоса.

"ЛОЛ не забудь его разбудить перед самолетом. Он — засоня!"

_ А то я не знаю, _ подумал Лука, но в ответ послал Вадиду ОК.

Мики ничего у него не спрашивал, Мики видимо надеялся, что они проводят время с пользой и удовольствием и был абсолютно прав — восьмичасовой сон в мире киберспорта был синонимом этих понятий.

Проснулся первый раз не от холода кондея, а от того, что Марцин обнял его, крепко привлекая к себе во сне, и это было чертовски хорошо: горячая кожа Марцина прижималась к его коже, руки держали крепко, но осторожно, его дыхание щекотало Луке шею. Это было слишком хорошо, и он постарался закрыть глаза и заснуть побыстрее, потому что еще никогда ему в жизни (ну быть может только в Новый Год) не хотелось так сильно, чтобы утро наступило как можно быстрее.

А потом Янкос решил, что Лука отлично поспит себе дальше и без одеяла.

_ Kurwa mac, _ подумал Лука и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать смешок.

Можно было бы дойти до своей кровати и стянуть одеяло с нее, но Луке было лень вставать. И конечно же Марцин, которого в обычные дни было обычно не добудиться, проснулся ровно в тот момент, когда Лука попытался стянуть немного одеяла на себя.

\- М-м-м, Лука...что ты делаешь?

\- Я замерз.

\- Где твоё одеяло?

\- На моей кровати.

\- М-м, что ты тут делаешь?

Лука снова с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться — разговаривать со все еще находящимся в полусне Марцином было чертовски забавно.

\- Почему ты го...О.

Кажется в этот момент Марцин окончательно проснулся и Лука уже не смог сдержать смех, хотя даже в темноте он бы разобрал возмущение во взгляде Марцина.

\- Давай сюда одеяло, - сказал он, придвигаясь ближе, - Вот поэтому мы и не спим вместе.

\- Мы не спим вместе, - сказал ему Марцин, накидывая на него одеяло, - чтобы я мог и дальше подкатывать к Мики. М-м-м, - протянул он, - ты и правда замерз.

С этими словами он подтянул к себе Луку, обнимая, и у того очередной смешок застрял в горле. Да, наверное дело было все же в том, что он и правда замерз, поэтому тело Марцина, прижимавшееся сейчас к его, казалось чертовски горячим.

\- Мы оба без одежды, - пробормотал Марцин, потираясь носом о его шею - и от этого по коже Луки горячей волной пробежались мурашки, - Но, кажется, ничего не было.

\- Ты заснул, - сказал Лука, - Но ничего страшного, со стариками такое быва..ай!

Марцин ущипнул его за бедро, и это было не больно, просто неожиданно. Марцин перекатился на него и Луке сложно было сейчас делать вид, что это все часть попытки его согреть. Начинавший твердеть член Янкоса сейчас прижимался к его животу и Лука чувствовал, как от начинавшего усиливаться в нем возбуждения, кожу начинает изнутри покалывать горячими иголочками.

Черт.

\- Я все еще хочу спать, - пробормотал Марцин, а потом провел губами по его шее, и Луке стало от этого и смешно, и щекотно и...

Он судорожно выдохнул, когда Марцин обхватил его член пальцами и провел от головки к основанию и обратно, очень неспешно и дразняще. Марцин вглядывался ему в лицо и хотя в спальне по-прежнему было темно, Лука мог бы поклясться, что Марцин сейчас улыбается. Очень довольный собой.

\- Я, в общем-то, тоже, - сказал он в ответ и разумеется это было пиздежом. Никто из них сейчас спать уже не хотел.

\- Ну, хорошо, - сказал Марцин, а потом поцеловал его.

Темнота действовала освобождающе и хотя Лука знал, что стены тут отлично скрадывают все звуки, и они в отеле, а вовсе не в их гейм хаусе, где кроме них жило еще в лучшем случае пять человек, его сила привычки вынуждала быть его бесшумным, даже сейчас, когда Марцин прикладывал все усилия на то, чтобы заставить его издать что-то кроме судорожных вздохов. Но пересилить себя Лука просто не мог.

Марцина в какой-то момент стало слишком много для него одного. По интенсивности ощущений это было намного хуже, чем после весеннего сплита, когда они пытались разобраться в том, что им обоим нравится, и их секс был неловким, пьяным, но почему-то очень искренним, и после, когда они пытались перевести дыхание на полу (ок, они даже до кровати Янкоса не смогли добраться) со все еще спущенными, расстегнутыми штанами, Марцин обхватил его лицо ладонями и целовал Луке губы, щеки, кончик носа, веки с какой-то совсем уж запредельной нежностью от которой в другой день Луке захотелось бы разумеется сбежать, но тогда он просто смирился. Тогда он просто сдался, решив, что  _ окей, Янкос, в этот раз ты победил, я в тебя действительно влюбился два года назад, так что и ты можешь меня любить. _

Но тогда они пытались отзеркалить движения и прикосновения друг друга, следуя за движениями, и Луке в голову полезли дурацкие мысли об их долбанной синергии.

Сейчас же Марцин не давал ему сделать для себя ничего, словно извиняясь за то, что заснул раньше. И с кем-то другим Луке от этого стало бы, наверное, не по себе, но Марцину он позволил делать все, что тот хотел — прижимать к кровати весом своего тела, трахать его рот языком, дрочить им обоим, вынуждая Луку выгибаться на порядком сбившейся уже под собой простыне от каждого движения пальцев Марцина. Все, на что Луку в итоге хватило — поцеловать Марцина самому, заглушая его и собственный стоны, когда они оба кончили.

\- Тут где-то были салфетки.

\- Ну, конечно, - выдохнул Лука, не давая, впрочем, Марцину с себя сместиться.

Луку словно макнуло в теплую расслабляющую ванну. Он чувствовал, что его начинает тянуть в сон. И ему не хотелось, если что, засыпать теперь в одиночестве — одиноких ночей в жизни Луки было и так с избытком, и Марцина ему хотелось задержать рядом с собой как можно дольше. Поэтому верности он еще крепко обнял его за шею и сжал бедра коленями. Их семя липло к коже, но ничего смертельного в этом не было. Марцин тяжело и смиренно вздохнул, а потом легонько снова поцеловал Луку, и это был очень спокойный и мягкий поцелуй, не шедший ни в какой сравнение с теми, что был несколькими минутами ранее — Лука не был уверен, что с утра губы у него от всех прикусываний и засасываний Марцина не распухнут, впрочем, он ведь тоже в этом от Марцина не отставал.

\- Если я сейчас уйду в душ и вернусь, а ты будешь спать, то мы будем квиты? - спросил Марцин Луку, прерываясь.

\- Я не думаю, что ты куда-то сейчас уйдешь.

\- Потому что ты меня не отпустишь?

\- Потому что тебе лень.

\- Черт, - Марцин рассмеялся, а потом потерся носом о его ключицу и горло Луки словно сжало кольцом изнутри — странно было понимать, сколько нежности к нему пряталось в вечно шумном и строящем из себя того еще дуралея Марцине, - ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

\- Я просто давно тебя знаю.

\- Не со всех сторон, - сказал ему Марцин и это прозвучало слишком тупо и слишком многозначительно, чтобы Лука не рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Ты заснул, - напомнил он Марцину.

\- Ну, сейчас я - взбодрился, а ты — согрелся... Но ты клюешь носом, так что придется, - с этими словами Марцин снова бегло поцеловал его в кончик носа, - ждать до утра.

\- Ну, - пробормотал Лука, прикрывая глаза, - дай мне пару минут, чтобы собраться с силами, dragi.

\- Ты заснешь первее, - сказал на это Марцин, гладя его по груди и бокам, прежде чем отодвинуться и лечь с Лукой рядом. И конечно же Лука завис, пытаясь найти какой-то подковыристый ответ на это, но Марцин оказался прав.

Лука заснул первее.

  
  



End file.
